


But I can

by CrystalynnStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalynnStar/pseuds/CrystalynnStar
Summary: “We can’t.”“Eren, we can’t.”Eren should’ve been so sick of hearing those words, but this time they put a twisted smile on his face.Ereri MxM Complete. Just needs editing.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	But I can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resmiranda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resmiranda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Can't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112781) by [Resmiranda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resmiranda/pseuds/Resmiranda). 



> The following is a gift fic for the marvelously talented Resmiranda, whose story summaries alone got so stuck in my head, I couldn't stop thinking about them for weeks.
> 
> Much love to you, and all precious Ereri fans reading out there!

Warning: this piece is NOT intended for sensitive eyes. Herein you may find all or most of the following: yandere Eren, dub con sex, IPV, non-con bondage, dirty talk, various forms of sex, unhealthy relationships, switching, gags, rimming, etc, etc.

You have been warned.

**EDIT: Dub con confirmed. The uke WILL struggle and beg. Now you have seriously been warned.**

* * *

“Eren, we can’t.”  
“We can’t…”  
“We can’t…”

Eren knew it wasn’t healthy to let those words he hated so much linger in his mind, and yet there they remained, festering, feeding the darkness he’d tried for so long to contain, and every time Levi rebuffed him, every time he said them again, the darkness grew and grew... It reminded him of his childhood back in Shinganshina, how he would wind up standing nearby the walls he hated and listen to the clumsy footfalls growing closer and closer, reminding that everyone he’d ever loved would be slaughtered and eaten one day, like the cattle they were…

But one group wasn’t cattle and never had been. One group refused to let the walls be their cage, running free and determined. The wolves among sheep. And one wolf in particular caught Eren’s eye. _Everything_ about this beautiful specimen was enchanting, from his dark hair which was always well groomed, to his flawless light skin and ever polished boots... Not to mention those tight white pants, all strapped up with taut belts which so beautifully hugged and presented his precious, tight ass, and especially that alluring, unique undercut which Eren had seen nowhere else, ever.

Perfection indeed had a name, and that name was Levi Ackerman…

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he’d finally confessed. “Levi, anytime, day or night, you are on my mind and I just can’t stop wondering whether you ever think of me too...”

“Tch!” Of course Levi had clucked his tongue in response. That was just what Levi did, but the words that followed were not quite so expected, and definitely not wise. At least… not if his true goal was really to push Eren away. “We can’t,” he’d said, but instead Eren only heard, _“I want to, but they’re holding me back.”_ And he continued to say that, again and again, whether Eren proposed meeting only infrequently, in secret, or even simply being fuck buddies and keeping things casual.

Of course he must’ve known Eren did not really want casual, but he knew that a foot in the door was a foot in the door. If simply interacting and looking at each other caused a spark so powerful as this one, then actually sleeping with him would definitely form an addiction, _exactly_ what Eren wanted to create in Levi.

But no. Lance Corporal Levi wouldn’t risk losing the title he’d worked so hard to earn. And they certainly would take it from him, so bitter were they over having to follow the very same collection of stupid ass rules. But who were ‘they’ exactly? The law makers? The judges?

Or maybe “they” referred to the dozens of prying eyes of their fellow soldiers, which today watched as Eren boldly walked right up to the “officers only” table and stood with those dark metal eyes he loved widening in either threat or surprise.

Even Hange had paused in the middle of eating, seeming almost amused.  
  
“Is something wrong?”  
“-something we can do for you?”

How polite. How expected, but Eren was finished with the status quo. “Levi,” he said simply, saluting and addressing only him. “I’m done playing this game.”

“Eren, you know we-”

“All due respect, but shut up,” Eren interrupted, causing multiple gasps from all over the dining room. “Or didn’t you hear what I just said? I’m _finished_ playing by these ridiculous rules.” Now his mouth was open, the rest escaped like a vicious flood. “The titans are losing this war thanks to me. You’re all alive thanks to me, and I never asked for any special payment or even recognition in return. I never even thought about it. But there is one thing I do think about, day and night-”

“Eren stop.”

He didn’t even think about it. “Being with you. It hurts no one and costs them nothing, yet the regulations still say I can’t have this one thing I want. Well guess what? Two can play at this game. If I can’t have what I want then to hell with what you people want. I’m not transforming again until your last name, Levi, is Yeager. Understand?”

“Eren, you can’t just-”

“Watch me.”

“They’ll hang you.”

“Do it,” he challenged. “Do it so you can all lose this war and be eaten alive, right along with your outdated, ridiculous rules.” With that said, Eren simply turned and left the whole room in stunned silence.

Gradually voices trickled out, saying things like, _“Did that really just happen?”_ or _“So Yeager is gay?”_ and Armin’s personal question, “Were they dating and we didn’t know?” He stood along with Mikasa and boldly approached the officer’s table, worrying his bottom lip. “Captain, permission to speak?”

Levi looked murderous, seeming to glower at the whole world, but Hange nodded, asking, “What is it, Arlert?”

“I’m worried,” he admitted, still trying to get through to Levi. “Sir, I’ve known Eren most of our lives and that face he was just making means he’s dead serious.”

“Also that tone of voice,” Mikasa supplied.

“Yes, also that tone of voice,” Armin added. “You could be in real danger.”

“Well at least for tonight he’ll be safe,” Hange offered. “Eren’s gotta be put in solitary for that kind of behavior. I’m guessing even he already knows that.”

“That freak of a brat is probably already on his way to the damn dungeon.” Finally Levi had spoken, so Armin tried again to get his point of view.

“Sir, I don’t mean to pry, but I’m-well- _we_ are willing to help, but to do that we need to know your feelings on the matter. Should we tell Eren you don’t want this and it’s not right to try to force someone to be with him?”

“Tch!” Levi stood. “I can handle my own love affairs, thanks,” was all he said about that, already heading out as well. “I’ll go and lock up the brat.”

“Sir, it’s really not safe t-”

“Arlert we really shouldn’t interfere,” Hange interrupted. “Even from the start it was supposed to be his job to keep Eren under control.”

“I’m really worried,” Armin made sure to stress. “Eren’s not himself lately.”

“Well love can make us do crazy things.” Finally Hange stood, nodding once again. “I’ll go and help since you insist, but if you don’t mind, I’d also like if both of you write up a report on any thoughts or information we might be able to use to plan our next move. Like you said, no one knows Eren like you.” Armin nodded, thanking his lucky stars that Hange had even been at dinner tonight.

“Let’s get started,” he decided, following Mikasa off toward the library. “Do you have pens?”

* * *

“Do you have some kind of bondage fetish or what?” Levi glared through the bars of the first solitary cell, not even surprised to find Eren already seated on the bed, chains and cuffs already adorning his wrists.

“Not really.” Eren shrugged. “I just knew this was what was gonna happen to me, so I saved you the trouble.”

Hange arrived right as he said that, again seeming amused. “Oh Eren, you are such a good boy, after all, aren’t you?”

“No.”

“Don’t worry, Eren. We all understand you’re just at that age.” Apparently Hange had ignored his retort, shrugging. “You can come out tomorrow, eight o’ clock sharp.”

“Yeah yeah, same as usual. I know.”

“Such a good boy,” Hange claimed again, testing the cell door, which was already locked. “Levi, you have the keys?”

“Right here.” Levi nodded, fishing the ring from his right pants pocket. “If you hear him screaming just ignore it. Figure I’ll try to knock some sense into him.”

“It’s a dungeon silly,” Hange reassured, grinning maniacally. “It’s designed so no one will hear any screams but just in case, I’ll stick around up there and make sure everyone gives you two privacy, how about that?”

Hange waved and then left, and Eren noted the sound of the door at the top of the stairs being shut and locked. So that added up to, what, three or four locks designed to keep prisoners down here? Seemed excessive but Eren was grateful, since the sight of locks did seem to give Levi the reassurance needed for him to draw near. He unlocked the main door and entered the cell itself, but Eren noticed he stood just far enough away that he’d be able to escape even if Eren tried rushing him. _Smartass_. Just slightly longer arms would’ve been needed to reach him at this distance. Eren already knew because he’d been in here already this morning, and had measured everything very carefully. Yes, longer arms would be needed, in fact, roughly the same length as his own, plus the very same length of the heavy metal chains they always used to bind his wrists… 

So honestly, this felt almost too easy.

He had simply arranged the cuffs so their locks faced downward, hiding the fact that they weren’t secured, and so they fell right off when Eren suddenly bolted. Levi did react, as expected, but unfortunately for him, Eren’s chains also did just as he’d hoped, stretching just long enough to smash into Levi’s pretty face, distracting just long enough for Eren to tackle and begin to wrestle with him. This part proved less than easy, as Levi struggled mightily, apparently not appreciating Eren locking those cuffs onto both his right wrist and right ankle, and he _definitely_ didn’t seem to like it when Eren then stole the keys, stood and tossed them directly into the toilet.

“Too bad you hate germs so much, isn’t it?” Was about all he offered before getting right back to work, kneeling and wasting no time beginning to unbuckle the belts from these tight white pants he so loved to see on Levi. The only other place he really craved seeing them was on the floor, but he knew that would come in due time.

Apparently having his pants loosened up like this set Levi off, though, as he started to say more than just expletives, and he even started to sound scared, gasping things like, “You can’t be serious,” and “Eren-stop,” or even his personal favorite, “Don’t. You’re hurting me.”

“That’s the fucking point,” Eren informed, fully aware that he was pinning Levi harder than he needed to. Although the smaller male still struggled, he could tell Levi already knew breaking metal cuffs went beyond even an Ackerman’s skillset. “How the fuck did you think I felt, listening to you and your mindless, ‘we can’t,’ ‘we can’t,’ when I fucking told you I loved you? Think that felt good?”

“But we can’t!”

“No,” he finally clarified. “No, we can’t, but I can.”

Now the look on his face definitely betrayed fear, something Eren was not sure he’d ever before seen from Levi, but it only emboldened fresh flames of excitement inside of Eren, giving him only more strength to yank Levi’s pants open and work more of his belts off. “Don’t-” He sounded so cute begging like this… “Eren, please, I-I’ve never-” Eren managed to gag Levi with one of said belts at that point, pleasantly surprised to find it worked brilliantly in that capacity, and he also learned it was relatively easy to tighten and buckle it around the back of Levi’s head.

Eren also slipped a belt through the cuff on Levi’s right wrist, then struggled with him for a few more minutes to force his left wrist close enough to bind together with his right. After that Levi could be left to struggle hopelessly on the ground on his own, while Eren headed back to the bed. 

He pulled open the extra blankets he’d brought in and retrieved the nifty little bottles beneath them. This oil technically had been given to them to keep their equipment working smoothly, but Eren had long since learned the stuff also felt nice and silky on the skin. Very slippery and so very useful…

Levi must’ve known exactly what he was thinking, as those grey eyes actually opened nearly all the way up when Eren approached while still holding a bottle, the equivalent of horrified wide eyes on this normally overly stoic man.

“So then, here’s how this will go,” Eren informed, standing over him. “Either you can stop fighting so I can safely carry you to the bed without getting hurt, or you can keep resisting and I’ll just fuck you right here on the cold, hard ground. Your choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is not yet complete, unlike all my other Ereri stuff, so your comments may change the way it turns out, so feel free to share your preferences/hopes/desires etc.
> 
> Lengthwise, I’m guessing 3 chapters total? Probably 80% smut regardless.  
> Please do leave likes and comments, especially with requests or predictions. I LIVE to hear from you. 
> 
> May Eren bless you,


End file.
